Use somebody
by Blame-People
Summary: AU Ryder est un des garçons le plus populaire du lycée parce qu'il fait parti de l'équipe de football. Lui et les autres joueurs s'amusent à mettre les loosers dans des poubelles. Ils se croient tout permis et pensent être les rois du lycée. Mais sous cette apparence de bad-boy diabolique se cache quelqu'un d'autre et c'est une certaine blonde qui va le découvrir. Kitty/Ryder


Kitty marchait le long du couloir d'un pas déterminé, un mauvais coup s'annonçait. Elle s'arrêta devant le casier de Marley et une fois que celle-ci l'eût refermé, elle lui jeta un slushie en plein visage. Marley sembla surprise pourtant à force, elle devrait être habituée. Deux pom-pom girls qui se tenaient derrière Kitty explosèrent de rire.

**- A**h voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Le rouge fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux puis comme ça au moins on ne te voit pas rougir de honte. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai entrainement. Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tout ce que tu fais c'est te goinfrer en regardant la télé avec ta maman, _lâcha Kitty. _D'ailleurs, ça se remarque beaucoup.

Puis elle s'en alla vers le stade. Être populaire signifiée faire des sacrifices. Il fallait abandonner la gentillesse, les gourmandises, les vrais amis, les passions. Il ne fallait plus qu'être une chose, être superficielle. Ne rien laisser transparaitre de ce qu'on ressent. C'est ce que lui avait conseillé Quinn Fabray et étant donné qu'elle avait été la fille la plus populaire de McKinley, ses conseils ne pouvaient être que bons. Quand elle arriva au stade, elle vit les garçons qui étaient déjà en train de s'entrainer. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un long regard sur eux, elle se demandait si faire du foot ne l'aiderait pas à évacuer sa frustration. Le coach la tira de ses pensées en lui criant dessus avec le mégaphone qu'elle devait se bouger. Cette vieille chouette qui osait avoir un gosse à son âge était très irritante.

Après une heure de répétition, Kitty alla se changer. Le vestiaire était désert, normal les filles avaient gardées leurs tenues pour aller à une soirée débile. Quand elle enleva son haut, deux mains froides se glissèrent autour de sa taille et elle laissa échapper un cri autant par surprise qu'à cause de la froideur des mains.

**- H**é doucement, ce n'est que moi.

Elle se retourna alors même si elle savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle vit Ryder en tenue normale, il avait eût le temps de se changer, lui.

**- C**'était censer me rassurer parce qu'un violeur aurait très bien pu dire ça. Et enlève tes mains, elles sont froides ! _râla Kitty_

**- J**'peux te réchauffer tu sais. _répondit Ryder d'une voix plus que attirante_

Kitty marmonna quelque chose comme pas maintenant mais Ryder ne l'avait pas compris comme ça. Il la pressa contre lui et commença à embrasser son cou, ses baisers étaient fiévreux contre la peau de Kitty. Elle se laissa vite convaincre, une fois de plus. Les lèvres de Ryder commencèrent à remonter vers ses lèvres à elle, il les attrapa violemment. Elle le rendait incontrôlable, ce désir qu'elle lui procurait le rendait fou. Elle le rendait fou. Les jambes de Kitty trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches de Ryder, il la poussa alors contre le mur sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Au contraire, leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus chaud. Kitty attrapa la braguette de Ryder et la descendit puis d'un geste pressant, elle s'arrangea pour que son pantalon leur laissent plus de liberté. Grâce à un seul de ses bras, il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses sans la lâcher pour autant. Kitty trouvait maintenant l'idée de faire du foot pour évacuer sa frustration stupide, ça c'était bien mieux.

Il sortit de sa poche un préservatif qu'il enfila très vite. Kitty avait du mal à savoir si leur relation n'était que sexuelle ou si elle était plus que ça. Mais si c'était sérieux, il l'aurait dit à ses amis non ? Il la fit revenir à la réalité en lui mordant doucement l'oreille, la chaleur regagna son corps bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment quitter. Elle captura ses lèvres, elle adorait sentir sa respiration contre sa bouche parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils respiraient le même air. Il la pénétra doucement au départ mais se fit de plus en plus brutal, des gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche de la jolie blonde. Il la faisait perdre pied et il le savait. Après quelques minutes, il commençait à fatiguer et sa respiration était haletante mais il continuait. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, c'était trop bon. C'était tellement bon qu'il ne sentit même pas la douleur quand Kitty lui griffa le dos et le cou. Elle jouissait de plaisir et lui aussi. Mais un bruit de pas les fit redescendre tous les deux.

**- M**erde ! Y a quelqu'un qui arrive. _jura Ryder_

Il déposa Kitty au sol, remit son pantalon et partit se cacher vers les douches. Kitty se dépêcha de remettre sa jupe et ses cheveux en place. Puis elle enfila rapidement un pull. Sue fit son entrée dans le vestiaire.

**- T**'es toujours là toi ? Dépêche-toi de dégager !

**- O**ui oui. Laissez-moi juste le temps de rassembler mes affaires. _répondit Kitty_

Comme simple réponse, Sue partit. Ils avaient eu chaud cette fois ! Ryder sortit de sa cachette, il l'embrassa rapidement puis partit au cas où Sue reviendrait. Avec un soupir, Kitty quitta aussi les lieux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ce genre de relation lui allait mais elle n'osait pas en parler à Ryder de peur qu'il décide alors de faire une croix sur elle. Tout ça était bien trop compliqué ! Puis mis à part le sexe, qu'avaient-ils en commun ? Elle ne le savait pas parce qu'ils ne parlaient jamais. En se rendant chez elle, elle se fit la promesse que demain elle dirait non au sexe mais oui à une conversation.


End file.
